friends_of_the_northfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 6: Mount Gram
An hour or two had passed in Fornost as the group decided what to do under the bright afternoon sun. Gaerdir refused to leave Alhyel in this ruined city, and Duvaindir and Suka promised him that they would take her body back to Rivendell and await them there for a proper funeral service. This was enough for him, as both he and Faêrynell were adamant on finding Afran in Mount Gram. Ferwyn, upon Duvaindir and Suka's departure with the body of Alhyel, left the group to return to Bree and escort Merileth back to Rivendell and inform her of what had passed in Deadmen's Dike. Galor by now had more or less been healed of his wounds thanks to the athelas he was given. Faêrynell and Gaerdir showed him the parchment they found on Alhyel and asked for his opinion. They deciphered what appeared to be the words "Find the Blue Wizard. He knows the threat." He said he had never known of any wizards with blue robes but urged the two to travel to Mount Gram with all haste. He trusted Faêrynell's skills as a ranger enough to find it. "You must take extreme caution." Galor warned. "After that dwarven fortress fell to the orcs, it has become increasingly dangerous. I wouldn't be surprised if the orcs that came here were from that accursed place." "The note Alhyel left speaks of a coming war in the North." Faêrynell said. "What should we do? The enemy could be gathering in Mount Gram." "If war comes for the North, then I will return to Sarn Ford and begin gathering the Dúnedain. You need armies to win wars. We are no army but we will fight for the North nonetheless." "We must find Afran." Gaerdir spoke determinedly. "I wish to know what was so important that Alhyel knew that she died for it." "Then go to Mount Gram as silently and as swiftly as you can." Galor encouraged. "The Ettenmoors are home to many hill-trolls and patrolling orcs. I know there are two entrances. Scout the area I would suggest. If Mount Gram is occupied, barging in the front door may not be wise." The two parted with Galor, as he left the city southward. Faêrynell and Gaerdir remained for another hour or so, resting and eating for the journey ahead. As they exited through Fornost's gates, they looked ahead and saw a familiar dwarven figure approaching them. "Boendal?" Faêrynell said, surprised. "You are following us?" "I may as well..." the dwarf handed a note to them. "This is for you. I opened it but it's in elvish." Faêrynell and Gaerdir read "Friends, I am concluding our business in Bree. I have sent this dwarf in my stead. He seems peculiar but I trust him enough to send him to help you. He is a thief and may be valuable in some cases. Your friend, Merileth." The elf and the ranger looked at each other, nodded, and informed Boendal of their destination as they travelled eastward and into the evening. After hours of travelling, the sunlight was replaced by the moonlight and they could see the Ettenmoors were a short distance away. Highland hills and tall slopes beyond the plains they passed through. They spied what looked like a spire on the westernmost edge of the Ettenmoors and Faêrynell knew that was their destination. On their way there, however, they eyed a tent under some trees, and Faêrynell automatically became wary and on edge. She and Boendal approached while Gaerdir stood watch. There was nothing of note inside the sturdy tent, Boendal noticed, save a bed and a sword. Faêrynell inspected the ground and saw a pair of human tracks and many horse hoofs embedded in the ground. The human tracks did not lead anywhere and Faêrynell knew this recent event was suspicious. Gaerdir looked into the far distance and saw shadow-like figures, maybe five, and perhaps on horses. It was difficult to see these figures, they blended in with the darkness with their horses, but it looked as though they were heading in a nearby direction. As they got slightly closer for Gaerdir to see but still far enough away, he noticed they were cloaked in black with black horses and he became alarmed and warned the others. "The best source of hiding is in the Ettenmoors, we're too out in the open here." Faêrynell said. "We cannot hope to outrun them." Boendal panicked. As they spoke, they heard a much closer galloping of a horse behind them. They turned and Gaerdir and Faêrynell recognised a rider approaching them. It was Rainor, one of Elrond's rangers, who sat with them the first time they met. "Rainor!" Gaerdir exclaimed as the elf ranger gracefully and quickly jumped from his large horse. "There is no time." Rainor replied. "We have been following you. Take my horse and go into the Ettenmoors. He can take the weight of two light-weighted bodies and a dwarf." He lifted the dwarf up on his horse ably as Faêrynell and Gaerdir just fit on the steed. "Rainor, we cannot leave you." Gaerdir pleaded. "Yes you can. Your lives are much more valuable than mine." He whispered to his horse, and as if the horse was spurred on and pushed by a mighty force, the animal darted towards the Ettenmoors. The three looked back to see Rainor, sword in hand, running in the opposite direction. The horse led them into the Ettenmoors, up steep hills and into glens. They eventually saw torch-light splayed across the grass, and Faêrynell slowed the horse. They peered round the side of a steep hill and saw, not too far in the distance, a large metal open gate, crass and unpleasant in design. It was part of the mound it led into, and within, patrolling, were a plethora of orcs, armed to the teeth. The three hid and looked around. To the left was a path that looked as though it was a way out of the Ettenmoors and onto the plains, to the right were more hills and glens and just off the immediate right was a slope that led downwards, around what they knew was Mount Gram. Descending from the horse, Gaerdir whispered to it to return to its master. The horse bowed its head and turned away. The three chose to go stealthily down the slope and were as silent as the night, undetectable to the orcs standing at the crude entranceway. They went down further and further into a small valley, on the opposite side of the entranceway, searching for another way in. Their investigation was disturbed by the wails of a large figure falling down the side of the next hill. It was a falling hill-troll, they surmised. It landed on the ground in the distance in front of them. It looked cut with slashing wounds and pierced with arrows in it. It tried to raise itself up, and looked ahead and saw Gaerdir. It nearly screamed loudly at the sight but an arrow pierced its neck, killing it. The three hid as best they could and saw, sprinting down the hill and towards the troll corpse, were two elves that looked remarkably similar to one another. "Who goes there?!" The archer spoke in their direction. The three revealed themselves. "Elladan! Elrohir!" Gaerdir smiled. "What are you doing here?!" "Following you." Elladan replied. "We followed you with Rainor to Bree. We heard you were going to Fornost, and in our way there we came across your acting chieftain, Dúnedain." "We did not have time to stay and discuss details with him but he said you headed here." Elrohir joined in. "We have been scouting the area for you for some time." "We believe Afran is in Mount Gram." Faêrynell said, as Gaerdir and Boendal, with their knowledge of fortresses and dwarven prisons, guessed that Afran would be held lower down in the fort most likely, which they said to the others. "Most likely. You would need an army to go in Mount Gram." Elladan pointed out. "Luckily, having passed through these hills many times before, we know the other way in." Elrohir added. "Follow us." The group followed the twins down and round the hill and were directed to a large, open sewer grate. "This is your safer way in." Elladan said. "If Afran is held lower down in this place, you will get to him quicker this way." "But you cannot hope to take on the entirety of Mount Gram." Elrohir cautioned. "This place is infested with orcs. You'll never survive if they discover you." "Then how do we get to Afran without attracting attention?" Gaerdir asked. "That, my friends, is where we can be of assistance." Elladan smiled. "Elrohir and I are good at making distractions after all." "You cannot risk the whole of Mount Gram upon you." Faêrynell worried. "We only need to keep them busy while you go in and get out with Afran." Elrohir said. "But we cannot hold their attention for too long. They will come after us in their numbers if we tarry too long. You must be quick." "Go now." Elladan pressed. "Wait for our signal when the time is right. You'll know what to do." The twins turned and ran back up the slope as the three climbed into the sewage tunnel and walked ahead through the moisture and the stench. As they walked through the sewage tunnel, they came across a ladder and Boendal climbed first to see what was above. Peeking his head out from the ladder hole, he saw a corridor ahead and a door on his left and right but no-one was around. He climbed up and the elf and ranger followed. Faêrynell listened and looked at the left hand door and saw and heard nothing. Boendal admired what used to be the architecture of his people but it was spoiled and desecrated now, slightly angering him. The three walked stealthily down the corridor and saw stairs leading up to the left and a door on the right. It seemed sturdy and well-built, with a lock on it. Boendal peered through the keyhole and saw and heard a number of orcs. They silently guessed that this room could contain Afran. Faêrynell looked at the other door and saw a light shining, with no-one inside. She opened it gingerly and looked around, finding swords and a chest that contained two purses and a small, dwarven throwing axe, which Gaerdir guessed was from the Second Age after inspecting it. Boendal meanwhile crawled slowly up the stairs and saw an orc facing away from him at the top, standing guard. He returned to his group and told them this after he saw the purses Faêrynell was carrying, smiling at the opportunity for coin. "What is the signal we are supposed to wait for?" Gaerdir asked. As if on cue, a horn was heard ringing from above and the three darted behind the wall, with Gaerdir peering around to look at the corridor ahead. After much clambering, the orcs in the further room stampeded out and up the stairs, well-armed. After a few moments, silence fell. This was their opportunity. They went back to the locked room and saw a long corridor within, surrounded by cells on both sides and an orc facing away from them. Gaerdir readied his spear as Faêrynell and Boendal let loose arrows that pierced the orc's back and neck. Gaerdir charged and plunged his spear into his back, blood spurting out of him. The elf looked on his body and found a set of keys, which he took. The three looked in the cells. To Gaerdir's immediate right from the orc, in a cell, sat a shaking man with white hair and beard. He seemed startled and looked as though he had been beaten slightly. Opening the cell door, Gaerdir extended his hand. "Fear not. I am Gaerdir of Mithlond. We are here to free you." The man trembled but rose. "T-thank you. I thought I would never leave here." "How did you come to be here?" Gaerdir asked. "I am a merchant. I was travelling and the orcs took me. Thank you all. I owe you my life." "There is a ladder down the corridor. It leads out. You may go or you may stay with us and help." The older man pondered. "I will stay and help you if you'll have me." Faêrynell approached the end cells. To her left was a figure on their back, cut and wounded badly, dressed in ranger attire. "Gaerdir! Open this door!" she shouted, as he obeyed. Boendal and the merchant stood at the door and kept watch as Faêrynell entered the cell. "Afran? Is that you?" The man turned his head towards her. His eyes were bright blue and shocking white. He struggled to breathe as Faêrynell looked down and saw a fatal wound that was black. A Morgul-blade, she thought. "Kill me." he pleaded. "Please, kill me..." "Afran, we will get you out of here. I promise." Faêrynell said as Gaerdir inspected another figure in the cell opposite. Another man in ranger clothes sat in silence, younger than the merchant but a man of some considerable years. Gaerdir opened the door. "My friend, you are free." The man looked up and smiled. "I am Gaerdir of Mithlond. Who are you, friend? Why are you here?" He rose and took the elf's arm. "A very happy man. I thought I was done for." Faêrynell's eyes widened and she turned her head, facing the man that left his cell. He eyed her back and gave a wry smirk. "Mistanith..." She rose swiftly, drawing her bow and arrow at him. "Lymriel..." "Is that any way to greet me, my dear niece?" He smirked wider. Gaerdir appeared shocked, and Faêrynell gave him a worried look, to which he responded by raising his spear at the ranger. "Kill him." Faêrynell ordered, but she remembered herself and her own personal quest. "Wait... I will kill you later." Afran's gasping became more strained and he exhaled "He knows... kill me." The merchant ran forward. "I think I hear them coming! We must go!" Lymriel reached for the orc guard's sword but was met with Faêrynell's arrow to his arm. He screeched in pain but was muffled by Gaerdir's hand. "Gaerdir, watch this one. Boendal, help Gaerdir carry Afran out. I will escort this filth." She pushed Lymriel forward as Boendal and Gaerdir carried a wailing Afran out and back down the corridor to the ladder. Boendal went down the ladder first, followed by Gaerdir who carried Afran's limp body as best he could. The merchant was followed by Lymriel and then by Faêrynell. The merchant ran down the tunnel and gave the all-clear signal. The group ran down and followed the merchant. "We must look for cover. These hills will be teeming with orcs looking for us!" Gaerdir exclaimed as they ran left. The merchant, ahead of them, waved and pointed at a nearby cave. The group filtered in. Gaerdir placed Afran down as he screamed in agony, while Faêrynell tied Lymriel's hands with rope. "I will deal with you later. Make no mistake, you will die." she threatened. "We shall see, Mistanith..." he retorted. Faêrynell leaned down to Afran, who was still screaming for death. "Afran... tell us what you know. Please." She was met with the same thing he had been wailing for some time. "They'll find us if he keeps on like that!" the merchant panicked. "Afran... Please..." "Please," Afran whimpered. "Do not let me become one of them. Kill me." "You must tell me what you know! Where is the Blue Wizard?" He screamed again. "To the East!" He raised his hand in Lymriel's direction. "He knows! Now... please... kill me!" Faêrynell breathed heavily as she knew what Afran meant. "Forgive me, my friend. Find peace." She slowly then rapidly twisted his neck, breaking it just after he whispered "Thank you" to her. Faêrynell took her shortsword and walked towards Lymriel, who had Gaerdir's spear pointing at his neck. "What do you know?" Lymriel smirked again. "Everything." "I will take great pleasure in your death, Lymriel. You will die." "Kill me and you'll never know what your friend told me that seems so important to you." This stunned Faêrynell into an angry silence. "After all this time, Mistanith... It appears you need to value your uncle. Unlike how you valued your poor mother. What a disappointment you were. You broke her heart. Searching after all that time. You are a disease to be purged. Luckily, those vermin that took you from her were exterminated." Gaerdir reacted before Faêrynell could, and he hit the bottom of his spear hard on his head, as Faêrynell joined him. The merchant ran up and stopped them. "Friends!" He held them apart. "I do not know you or what this man is to you but if he has something you're looking for, you cannot kill him. We'll be found if you do." The two stopped as Lymriel cackled. "You need me..." Just as Faêrynell was about to strike a serious blow, Elladan and Elrohir ran into the cave and saw Afran's body. "What happened?" they asked in unison. Faêrynell walked away from Lymriel and explained all that had happened. "And these are friends of yours?" Elladan asked. "That one is a very old enemy." Faêrynell scowled. "If he knows the information, we should take him to our father." Elrohir suggested. "We must be quick and cautious. They are after us." "I will carry Afran's body." Elladan said, gently placing the corpse over his shoulder. "You did the right thing, ranger. He would have suffered a fate worse than death." "Come," Elrohir pushed. "We should get to Rivendell. Our father will know what to do."